Future Style
Future style là bài hát thứ hai trong single phát hành ngày 15 tháng 7, 2015 của μ’s. Bài hát được biểu diễn bởi Kousaka Honoka, Minami Kotori và Sonoda Umi. Bài hát được viết bởi Hata Aki, và Honda Koushirou là người soạn nhạc, biên soạn Danh sách bài hát 'Bản chính thức (LACM-14363)' 'CD' #Bokutachi wa Hitotsu no Hikari #Future style #Bokutachi wa Hitotsu no Hikari (Off Vocal) #Future style (Off Vocal) Videos Movie Edit = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Lời bài hát Rōmaji= Kiite moraitai nda zutto omoi tsudzukete Tonikaku ugoki dashite mitara Atarashii hibi no naka de sukoshi zutsu umareta mirai Mada chousen shitai ne yareru ne Minna de oikakeyou tokimeki o Future style Aitai yo sono shunkan mattete ne Itsuka egaita kibou no suteeji Sekaijuu koko ni shikanai Future style Aitai yo sono shunkan mattete ne Ima koso zenbu kanaetai I wish starting Saikou no yume o katachi ni suru toki dato Koe ga... kikoeru! Kikkake o tsukuru no wa honno chotto no yuuki Hontou wa tobidashitai yuuki Kaihou shitara tsugi wa motto ookina basho ga mieru yo Datte zettai kimi ni tsutaetai Minna de chikara ippai tanoshimou Shiny style Ganbatte ase kaite janpu shite Itsumo egao hajikeru suteeji Sekaijuu ichiban sutekina Shiny style Ganbatte ase kaite janpu shite Tonari mo mae mo ushiro mo We love music Saikou no yume ga katachi ni narisou dakara Saa minna... Future party! Kokoro wa hitotsu onaji kiseki o minna yume mite odoru Sonna Rabu Raibu! Let's go!! Aitai yo sono shunkan mattete ne Itsuka egaita kibou no suteeji Sekaijuu koko ni shikanai Future style Aitai yo sono shunkan mattete ne Ima koso zenbu kanaetai I wish starting Saikou no yume o katachi ni suru toki dato Koe ga... kikoeru! |-| Kanji= 聴いてもらいたいんだ　ずっと思い続けて とにかく動きだしてみたら 新しい日々のなかで　少しずつ生まれた未来 まだ挑戦したいね　やれるね みんなで追いかけようときめきを Future style 会いたいよ　その瞬間待っててね いつか描いた希望のステージ 世界中ここにしかない Future style 会いたいよ　その瞬間待っててね 今こそぜんぶ叶えたい　I wish starting 最高の夢をカタチにする時だと 声が...聞こえる! きっかけを作るのは　ほんのちょっとの勇気 本当は飛び出したい勇気 解放したら次はもっと　大きな場所が見えるよ だって絶対君に伝えたい みんなでチカラいっぱい楽しもう Shiny style がんばって汗かいて　ジャンプして いつも笑顔はじけるステージ 世界中いちばん素敵な Shiny style がんばって汗かいて　ジャンプして 隣も前も後ろも We love music 最高の夢がカタチになりそうだから さあみんな...Future party! 心はひとつ　同じキセキをみんな夢見て踊る そんなラブライブ! Let's go!! 会いたいよ　その瞬間待っててね いつか描いた希望のステージ 世界中ここにしかない Future style 会いたいよ　その瞬間待っててね 今こそぜんぶ叶えたい　I wish starting 最高の夢をカタチにする時だと 声が...聞こえる! |-| Việt= Hãy lắng nghe tớ nhé, đó là điều tớ hằng mong muốn Khi chúng ta bắt đầu Tương lai sẽ được sinh ra từng chút một trong mỗi ngày mới Chúng ta vẫn muốn thử thách bản thân bởi chúng ta có thể mà Mọi người cùng theo đuổi những điều háo hức nào Future style Tớ muốn tận mắt thấy khoảnh khắc đó, hãy đợi nhé Trên stage mà chúng ta đã hy vọng Điều đó chỉ tồn tại ở đây trên thế gian này Future style Tớ muốn tận mắt thấy khoảnh khắc đó, hãy đợi nhé Giá mà mọi mong muốn lúc này đều thành hiện thực; I wish starting Giây phút này là lúc thực hiện giấc mơ tuyệt vời nhất Giọng nói của cậu... tớ có thể nghe thấy nó! Chỉ cần một chút can đảm là có thể làm được thôi Ước muốn bay cao là điều thực sự bên trong cậu mà Nếu giải phóng nó ra, lần tới cậu có thể nhìn thấy một sân khấu lớn hơn Bởi vì, tớ nhất định phải nói điều này với cậu Hãy đặt vào đó tất cả sức lực và tận hưởng cùng nhau Shiny style Chúng ta đã làm hết sức mình và cả trong những giọt mồ hôi nữa Nó là sân khấu vĩnh hằng với ngập tràn những nụ cười Sân khấu tuyệt vời nhất thế gian Shiny style Chúng ta đã làm hết sức mình và cả trong những giọt mồ hôi nữa Và còn ở phía trước và ngay cả phía sau chúng mình ; We love music Bởi vì ước mơ tuyệt vời nhất của bọn mình đang hình thành Nào mọi người... Future party! Con tim chúng ta hòa làm một, trong khi cùng mơ về điều kì diệu đó thì cùng nhảy nhé Đó là Love Live! mà chúng ta mơ ước Let's go!! Hãy lắng nghe tớ nhé, đó là điều tớ hằng mong muốn Một ngày nào đó trên sân khấu mà bọn mình đã hy vọng Điều đó chỉ tồn tại ở đây trên thế gian này Future style Hãy lắng nghe tớ nhé, đó là điều tớ hằng mong muốn Giá mà mọi mong muốn lúc này đều thành hiện thực; I wish starting Giây phút này là lúc thực hiện giấc mơ tuyệt vời nhất Giọng nói của cậu... tớ có thể nghe thấy nó! Biểu diễn ở Live *µ's Final LoveLive! ~µ'sic Forever♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪~ Thư viện Movie Edit= 0929_Movie.png 0930_Movie.png 0931_Movie.png 0932_Movie.png 0933_Movie.png 0934_Movie.png 0935_Movie.png 0936_Movie.png 0937_Movie.png 0938_Movie.png 0939_Movie.png 0940_Movie.png 0941_Movie.png 0942_Movie.png 0943_Movie.png 0944_Movie.png 0945_Movie.png 0946_Movie.png 0947_Movie.png 0948_Movie.png 0949_Movie.png 0950_Movie.png 0951_Movie.png 0952_Movie.png 0953_Movie.png 0954_Movie.png 0955_Movie.png 0956_Movie.png 0957_Movie.png 0958_Movie.png 0959_Movie.png 0960_Movie.png 0961_Movie.png 0962_Movie.png 0963_Movie.png 0964_Movie.png 0965_Movie.png 0966_Movie.png 0967_Movie.png 0968_Movie.png 0969_Movie.png 0970_Movie.png 0971_Movie.png 0972_Movie.png 0973_Movie.png 0974_Movie.png 0975_Movie.png 0976_Movie.png 0977_Movie.png 0978_Movie.png 0979_Movie.png 0980_Movie.png Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:Kousaka Honoka Category:Minami Kotori Category:Sonoda Umi Category:Insert Songs Category:Animated Songs Category:Lyrics Category:Μ's Songs Thể_loại:Bài hát của μ’s Thể_loại:Bài hát của Muse Thể_loại:Future Style Thể_loại:Nhân vật Love Live! Thể_loại:Đĩa đơn của Muse Thể_loại:Đĩa đơn của μ’s Thể_loại:Love Live! School Idol Project Thể_loại:Bánh mì Thể_loại:Biển Thể_loại:Chim non